Description: The Brook Army Medical Center Membership includes the Brooke Army Medical Center and Wilford Hall Medical Center, Army and Air Force tertiary referral medical centers in San Antonio, Texas, respectively. In addition, it serves as the headquarters for five affiliated CGOP affiliates including Eisenhower Army Medical Center, South Georgia Medical Center, Lee Memorial Hospital, Cape Coral Hospital, and Southwest Florida Regional Medical Center. BAMC and WHMC tumor registries include a combined 1500 new cases per year. They have an integrated fellowship training program as well as combined educational activities with the University of Texas Health Science Center in San Antonio. The patients seen at the primary centers are active and retired military personnel. In the past two years, 19 percent of patients enrolled to SWOG protocols have been non-Caucasian and 44 percent have been female. The membership is led by Dr. Ian Thompson, a urologist, with support of all relevant multidisciplinary specialists. Dr. Thompson is also Chair of the BMAC/WHMC UCOP. Dr. Thompson is an acknowledged expert in genitourinary malignancies. He leads the prostate cancer prevention trial, a major effort of the SWOG program. From 1992 until the present, this membership has furnished principal investigators for four phase II trials and one cancer control trial. They have been co-coordinators for four phase II, one phase III, and one cancer control trial in the past but have protocol coordinators now. Members have been first author on six manuscripts and co-authors on nine published manuscripts. They have provided first authors for two and co-authors for three abstracts. As a member institution, they have had three individuals serve on the Board of Governors. Dr. Thompson has served as the Chair of the Localized Prostate Subcommittee.